Birthday Boy Bedhead
by ArcticArianna
Summary: Updaed! Misa comes to Usuis house early on his birthday and thinks he looks cute with bedhead. Usui is confused. Review!


**A birthday boys bedhead**

Misa walked into usui's apartment quietly, it was early and she didn't know if her boyfriend was awake. She walked to the back of the apartment were his room was and she slowly turned the handle trying to stay quiet. she opened the door to find usui in a rare state. He was sleeping in his bed arms thrown around in different directions. He was wearing a white tang top that was riding up over his stomach due to his sloppy sleeping habits and boxer shorts.

All in all he looked adorable but it was so different to see him this way. He was always so calm and cool and laid back about everything. And now he slept in front of her looking like an absolute mess. The look suit him somehow, he just looked so different and cute. She smiled before walking over to his bed and sitting down on the edge. Then she noticed something else.

The best part of the whole look was his hair. usually his hair would be brushed and somewhat neat looking or maybe somedays he would put gel in right now, oh , he looked so so so she didn't know how to describe it. His hair was messy and his bangs hung in front of his eyes almost ratty lolling but just enough to make him look cute.

"morning birthday boy." she spoke tying her best to be nice to him on his birthday. He groggily opened his eyes to find his girlfriend sitting on the edge of his bed. When he became aware of his looks he tried his best to mange his hair by running his fingers through it. Misa laughed and ruffled his hair. "I like it messy." she chuckled smiling at him. "morning." he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "happy birthday." she spoke and kissed his cheek as well. She moved to his ear and whispered. "by the way I love bedhead on you." she whispered standing up and walking to the kitchen.

Usui sat in bed thinking for a minute. They seemed to have switched roles for the day.

"Misa?" He stepped into the kitchen were she was cooking. He raised an eyebrow."Uh, You're cooking?" He smirked. "Yeah, It's your birthday so-It's a one day thing don't get the wrong idea!" Okay that was the Misa he knew. Her cheeks were pink and she was cooking quickly. "Haha!" He laughed. "What?" She asked eyebrow raised. "Your back." He continued to laugh. She blushed brighter. "Shut up, Baka!" She elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow!" He laughed as she walked into his room again. She was making his bed.

"Why are you making my bed?" He asked his laughter dying down. "It looks gross in here if you don't make your bed. And it's your birthday so I don't mind." She shrugged. "You know what I would like." He smirked. She felt him move closer behind her. "For you too were your maid outfit." He smirked. That earned him a second bruise in the stomach. "Ow." He laughed again. "god, please stop that annoying laugh, Baka!" He got louder attempting to annoy her. She just walked away.

"Were are you going?" He asked as she was opening the apartment door. "Going home." He looked a little let down. "Oh and if you really want me to were my maid outfit come to the park at sunset." She smirked shutting the door. Well,he was going to the park later. He got ready for the day and once it was sunset. He left the apartment about 7:30 pm. He was excited she was really gonna were the maid outfi-WHAT!

"Hey." She smirked sitting on the bench, and she was wearing a sweatshirt and ribbed jeans. That was not the maid uniform! "Hey?" She let out a laugh at his reply. "I know I know. I just wanted to get you here somehow." She laughed. "Oh." He looked at her she was getting something out of a bag. What? "Here." She smiled handing him a small box. He raised an eyebrow. He opened the box to a hat. "Whats this?" He ask she took the hat and put it on his head backwards and ruffled his hair.

"It looks good with the behead." She smirked kissing his lips quickly. "Bedhead, huh?" He smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. So today they learned two things. One, Misa was awesome on his birthday and two, she had a weird fetish for behead.

**Authors note: Finishe~ Okay so not the best but I like it~ Please review! **

**Love, USUKLOVEGIRL~**


End file.
